


A Hunter's Tale

by HotaruShidosha



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Warcraft (Manga), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Dark Elves, Drama, Elves, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fire, Forests, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Husbands, Murder, Normal Life, Psychological Drama, Rogue Hunters, Wives, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariuss Silverfrost, a Night elf hunter with a quiet demeanor. Learn about his story before becoming a member of Kurai's team and traveling the world. (Updates ready, waiting for feedback)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Mariuss is one of my main characters featured in my story 'Noctourne of the Fallen'  
> Learn about his past and family.  
> Looking for more? Visit DeviantART under ' HotaruShidosha ' for more info and images of him.

Sunlight poured through the window, spilling into the room of the young elfin boy that resided within it, stirring him from his slumber. His golden eyes fluttered open, his hand coming up to rub them from the sleep that remained there. Leaning up from his bedding, the small white haired child moved to remove his covers, his legs swinging over the side of the bed to make contact with the cold floor. Mariuss moved towards the mirror at his dresser, his gaze landing on his reflection. His pink skin was flushed from tossing in bed, his white hair ruffled and messed up from the long sleep. He pulled at his white shirt to straighten it out before dusting off his black shorts a bit. He brought his hand up to try and smooth his hair a little before hearing a knock at his door. A soft female voice called his name, asking for permission to enter to which she received. Loral Silverfrost popped the door open, her gentle smile coaxing one from her son as she entered. As per usual with whatever she would be doing, she made sure her floor length hair was out of the way before closing the door behind her, the white strands spilling over her shoulders as well. Her light blue skin gained a golden glow as she walked through the sunlight, her blue eyes sparkling. She brought her hand to her mouth as she let out a soft laugh at her young son trying to tidy himself up. Taking a seat on the bed and reaching for the brush on the dresser, she coaxed him to her, watching the sulking child do as he was told. 

"There we go, my son. You'll be handsome in no time," she said as she brought the brush through his shoulder length silver hair, a shimmer of blue passing through the strands. Mariuss brought his hand up to rub his eyes once again, his gaze then catching his reflection again. His mother's sight was set on her task, missing as the boy watched her through the looking glass. "So what does my little boy want to do for his birthday today? Thirteen years old, a teenager now. What am I going to do with you," she teased as she set the brush back down. She turned him around, seeing him still rubbing his eyes. Bringing his hands down she told him to open his eyes to find an eyelash to be the itching culprit. Upon removing it for him she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Mother," he said gently. A knock came to the door, a pink skinned male with shoulder length blue hair poking his head in, a wide smile coming across his face as his gaze landed on his family. "Morning, Father."

"There's my birthday boy!" The tall elf walked in, scooping up the child into his arms and leaning his forehead against his. Holding Mariuss in his left arm, his father reached behind himself as he spoke, "So I was thinking maybe you would like to learn how to use this today." Bringing his arm back up, his father presented him with a bow. Instantly, he spotted his wife's startled expression, knowing she was worried already. Ignoring her, he watched his son's face light up as he snatched the weapon from him, looking it over. 

"Malrin..." Loral murmured while biting her lower lip.

"Did you make this, Father?" he asked as he tested the string. Malrin placed his son down, rubbing his head and messing up his hair that his mother had just brushed. He heard the female give a small sigh beside them, her silver hair fluttering as she lightly shook her head.

"That's right. Made that for you, Mariuss."

"Oh thank you, Father!" the boy cried as he hugged his father tight, his face bright. Malrin let out a chuckle, his gaze lifting to see his bride give him a worried look.

"He'll be ok, Loral. He's becoming a man! Using a weapon is essential to fighting. One day he'll be the man of his own home and will have to protect that in which he loves," he said as he reached out for her hand, "as I do for you both." She gave him a skeptical look as she took his hand, rising to her feet . He knew she still didn't like it but she knew her son was responsible enough. She gave him a look, knowing he was coating what he wanted with something reasonable. Defeated, she shook her head as she looked directly into her son's eyes.

"Fine but don't be out too late and don't aim at anything living," she said finally setting her gaze on her husband. Leaning forward , Malrin kissed her cheek before telling Mariuss to hurry up and get dressed.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, alright?" he said to the youth as he pulled his wife along with him. As soon as the door closed the boy could hear his mother scolding the man, telling him he should have told her first. This coaxed a laugh from the child as he turned to get ready to go out with his father.

\---

Racing out of the house in a black long sleeved shirt with matching pants and boots, Mariuss heard his mother calling out to him to be safe and not to be out late. The silver haired boy caught sight of his father outside Astranaar's inn, speaking with the ranger that would hang around there named Rayne. He heard him telling the girl thank you as he ran up, seeing his father's face brighten as he spotted him. Calling the child over and bidding Rayne goodbye, Malrin waited for Mariuss to reach him before asking him if he was all ready to go for the day. Mariuss adjusted the new leather quiver, feeling the weight of his new bow on his back before saying he was.  
"Well," his father began as he circled him, "you seem to be missing something." He brought a finger to his lips in thought as Mariuss watched him walk around him. A quizzical look came over him, wondering what his father was up to. "Aha! You forgot this!" he exclaimed as he presented him with a glove. It was black leather with only the index and middle fingers being present which caused the boy to look at him confused as he received it. "Go on, put it on." Mariuss did as he was told, sliding it onto his right hand and fitting his fingers in place. He looked it over a moment before meeting his father's gaze, his expression still lost. "This is to help you get adjusted to using the bow. See when you aren't used to using them or you use them over a long period of time, your fingers begin hurting and might even end up getting sliced up a little. This is protect you." Mariuss took his bow off his back, testing out what he was just explained as he grabbed the string and gave it a test pull, seeing how if used too much the string might begin digging into his skin.

"Thank you, Father!" he exclaimed, running into him to hug him, a big smile on his face. Upon letting the man go, the boy looked over the glove again, his face bright. Malrin smiled at his son's enthusiasm at his gifts and urge to learn. He rubbed this child's head again, earning a giggle.

"Ready to get going? We're going to head out. I'll teach you how to use that thing," he said.

"Yes, ready to go!" he replied. Malrin motioned for him to head out east of the village, guiding him over the small bridge and out of town. He brushed a few strands of his shoulder length, dark blue hair behind his ear as he began speaking, watching Mariuss listen intently.

"Now to be a hunter means survival in any sort of environment. Any situation you should come across there is always a way out and to handle it. Survival is one of the most important aspects of a hunter. So you have to learn to become one with the environment to conceal yourself from both enemy and prey alike. You' re like a tiger, waiting to pounce at any moment," he said, motioning his hands as claws for emphasis. "You should learn how to stalk your target as well. Learning how to read tracks, listen for sounds, or even keep track of smells. Anything and everything is important. Don't ever think otherwise. The slightest thing has the chance of giving you away. An example: You've wounded some prey and they managed to get away and now you are trying to follow it." Malrin knelt down on his heels, placing his hand on the ground, causing Mariuss to stop, "You might find tracks or even a blood trail. You may even be able to pick up the scent of the blood they are losing." He looked up at the teen, seeing him watching intently. The slight pause his father gave caused him to nod to show he was paying attention. Climbing to his feet, Malrin continued walking, "Or perhaps you are wounded yourself and trying to lose whoever is after you. You must do what is needed to hide any scent of blood and make it as if you were never there."

"Can one really do all of that?"

"Of course! There are many hunters out there. I used to be one myself until I settled down with your mother," he said watching Mariuss' eyes go wide. "Silly, boy, how else do you think I know all of this stuff."

"You just know everything, Father," he replied with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, hiding his face in his bangs.

"You were always too young to understand that kind of stuff. Not after today though! My son is growing up," he said, patting the child's back and coaxing him to look up at him. "So let's get going. There is still plenty more to teach you!"

\---

The evening sun crept into the horizon, bright oranges and pinks dancing across the land as the sun began its descent. Malrin walked along the path back to Astranaar with his son on his shoulders as they talked about everything they had done for the day. The man smiled at the excitement in the child's voice about things he had learned that day and of all the practice they got in. As they reached the small bridge to come into the village, Malrin let the boy down, watching him take off towards home where his mother was waiting in the doorway. Malrin could see the look on her face knowing she was expecting them a little earlier then they were showing up now. Giving a sigh, she merely shook her head, knowing already he was going to talk his way out of trouble anyway and didn't want to ruin the child's special day.  
"Dinner is ready, you two. Be sure to wash up!" she said as she walked back in while drying her hands on a small kitchen cloth. Mariuss dashed in, hurrying to do as his mother told him with his father close behind. The boy splashed water on his face, walking towards the table with cloth in hand, scrubbing himself dry.  
"Mother, you should have been there! Father said I did really well!" he said as he hurried to the table, climbing into his usual chair. She turned and smiled down at him, loving how active he was. Usually the child was very timid and quiet.

"Is that right? Well you know I'm more of a homely kind of person, dear. All that adventure is for you boys to experience to come home to tell me. Just be sure you do come home," she said as she placed plates down in the middle of the table. She leaned back, moving her hair aside. She glanced down at Mariuss, seeing his face bright and beaming. Her gaze turned towards the door as her husband walked in, stroking his thin goatee as he came into the room. He brought a hand through his hair as he leaned forward to kiss her before sitting down. 

"Everything looks great, honey. How was your day?"

"Oh you know, cleaning the house and whatnot. Certainly not the adventures you had with young Mariuss today. I trust you didn't hurt anyone or anything like I had asked?" She looked up from placing another plate down to see Malrin smile brightly.

"Of course, my dear. Anything my angel wishes is my bidding." Mariuss made a face, casting his gaze at the table, his usual quiet demeanor taking over again. Malrin leaned forward, giving his bride a kiss. Loral let out a soft giggle as she moved to sit down across from him, making sure her hair was not under the chair. She motioned for the two males to follow her as she clasped her hands, beginning dinner prayer to Elune. Malrin lowered his head while Mariuss also clasped his hands, closing his eyes respectfully. As a former priestess, Loral was very strict with making sure her boys did their prayers to keep Elune in their lives and hearts. Once finished they began dining, talking about the day. "So, Mariuss, why don't you tell your mother what you learned today." The boy glanced up from his plate, moving his vegetables around a bit with his fork. His father could see that usual calm that his son seemed to possess take over again, the rush of it being his birthday dwindling away. Mariuss was always a respectable boy, very polite and courteous. He leaned over, poking the boy in the side to get him to respond, earning a small laugh. "Go on then, Mr. Hunter."

"What?" Loral blurted, eyeing Malrin.

"Father was teaching me about hunting and tracking today. About what signs to look for or how to hide," Mariuss whispered, knowing that tone of his mother's voice. She was worried or displeased. Malrin heard it too, leaning back in his chair while lightly tapping the table with his fork.

"There's nothing wrong with teaching him to be a fighter, Loral. One day it might even help all of us. You had to have known I was going to try and get him interested."

"Going out to play with that thing is one thing as long as he used dulled projectiles. It is another entirely to be teaching him the ways of a hunter. Malrin, you know I don't want him doing anything dangerous."

"It'll be fine, dear. You and I both know he is a very responsible boy. He's not going to do anything stupid," he replied, seeing Mariuss shrink in his seat a little. Loral peered down at her son, seeing him hide his face behind his hair. 

"Mariuss, what have I told you about doing that," she said while standing. She pulled out a hair tie, pulling his hair back into a ponytail leaving only his bangs. "Sit straight please." He pouted, doing as his mother said, his gaze falling on his father who was shaking his head with a smile on his features. A sharp knock at the door caused all heads turn quickly, a look of confusion coming over each of them, "Who could that be? It's so late," she whispered. Malrin motioned for Loral to stay, telling Mariuss to go to his room. He grabbed the handle, slowly opening the door a little until it came crashing into his body, knocking him down as a dark, blue haired elf came clamoring in, his voice and motions showing he was intoxicated. "Zafrin!" Loral exclaimed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in alarm. He leaned against the door, holding it firmly to stand as he peered up at her through his dark bangs, his light blue skin tinged pink from the alcohol. "Malrin, are you alright?!" She moved to hurry to his side only to see him raise his hand to stop her. He climbed to his feet, turning an ugly glare towards his younger brother.

"Zafrin, what are you doing here? Drinking again?" he asked, making sure he was between him and his wife. "You know you aren't welcome here ever. I'm going to ask you once and slowly so your drunk brain can register it: I want you to leave right now." Malrin pointed outward while taking a step forward. Zafrin glared up at him a moment before his gaze fell on Loral. 

"What are ya gonna do if I don't?" It was clear there was some drink in him but it didn't seem to be affecting his thoughts as much as Malrin had originally thought. He stumbled in further, startling Malrin into backing up into the opening of the house. "Ya think ya better then me or shomething? Always talking down to me... Sho high and mighty..." Zafrin straightened up a bit, his daggers on his hips shimmering in the light. While Malrin was under the profession of hunter, Zafrin choose the path of shadows and darkness in the oath of a rogue, feeling it fit his life. Always in the shadows alone, watching his brother with all his good luck and fortune. Once in a blue moon, Zafrin would come sneaking around and bicker with Malrin, always yelling and cursing him as though his troubles were caused by him. Never once had he ever invaded his home, usually finding him near or in the village. Malrin was careful to make sure his son never knew about him, not wanting the frail child to have anything to do with the horrid man.

"Leave at once!" the hunter screamed, moving to grab the rogue's arm to escort him out only to be greeted with a fist to the face. A scream escaped the female behind them, her hand clutching her chest. In his room, Mariuss had his head pressed against the door, his body shaking as he listened. He never really heard his father yell before, visibly flinching when he heard him shout. Now more was erupting from the room, hearing his mother scream for the stranger called Zafrin to stop whatever it was he was doing. Mariuss suddenly fell back in alarm as something slammed into his bedroom door, hearing his mother whimpering. A mixed look of anger and fear came across his face as the boy climbed to his feet, grasping the knob tightly and taking in a sharp breath of air before opening the door quickly to find his father and the one named Zafrin struggling against each other. It seemed his father was trying to take the dagger away from the rogue as he attempted to plunge the blade into Malrin's chest. Mariuss brought up his new bow with an arrow knocked back in place, trying to control his body as it shook in fear. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, feeling as if it was going to burst out of his chest as he tried steadying the weapon. Loral looked up from the floor near his door, her face fixing into one of horror as she spotted her son before her.

"Mariuss, no! What are you doing? Get out of here!" she cried. The rogue's head snapped in his direction, his focus splitting and giving Malrin a chance to break his hold and force him to drop the dagger. Mariuss let an arrow loose, the projectile splintering into the wall near the rogue just shy of hitting his shoulder. 

"Going to play hero... hic... are ya?" the rogue bellowed as he turned his attention to the child, stalking after him. Taking the chance, Malrin grabbed the dagger that was left on the ground, flipping it up and sending it flying at Zafrin, watching it plunge through his shoulder. A loud scream followed by an angry snarl erupted from him as the rogue curled his opposite arm up to pull the dagger free. Loral took the chance to grab Mariuss' arm, pulling him into her embrace. Zafrin turned with a blood soaked dagger in hand, catching Malrin coming up on him to slam the blade into his abdomen, feeling him freeze against him. Loral let out a scream, making sure Mariuss was turned away and held down tight against herself so he wouldn't see as Malrin stumbled back away from the rogue, his hands clutching his stomach before falling over. 

"Why are you doing this!?" Loral screamed, holding her son against her as he tried to break free. Zafrin stumbled towards her, blood covering his clothes and hands. He leaned forward, grabbing her chin roughly and pulling her head up to kiss him, watching a look of shock and horror pass through her eyes. Mariuss began crying out as his mother unconsciously squeezed him in her shock. "What is wrong with you, you swine!"

"I'm doing whatever it ish that I want to do. Ya can't shtop me."

"Leave them alone," came a low voice. The rogue turned to find Malrin on his feet with his right hand covering his torso, blood coating his clothes and pooling at his feet. "I want you to leave..." Zafrin let out a low laugh, bringing up his other dagger. Letting out a soft growl, Loral climbed to her feet as she let her son go, bringing up her clawed hands to rip at the rogue's hair. Her frail frame was capable of very little, always being physically weak. Zafrin smacked her down easily, some blood transferring onto her clothes and hair as she fell over. As the rogue leaned back to let his hand fly to strike her again he was caught by surprise as a sharp pain struck his left eye, causing him to clutch it as no amount of alcohol was going to dull the pain of an arrow piercing it. Mariuss held his firm glare while trying his best to stop from shaking, his hand poised from letting the arrow fly. Zafrin began screaming out, collapsing to his knees as he continued clutching his head, a string of profanities leaving his mouth. "Get out of here! Take him and run now!" 

"M-Malrin!"

"Get out of here!" he screamed, watching her expression show shock and sorrow. She climbed to her feet, grabbing a fistful of her dress before snatching Mariuss' arm and dragging him passed Zafrin. Hearing their footsteps, Zafrin grabbed a small dagger from his hip, slashing out and catching Mariuss in the back. A scream escaped the boy as he fell over trying to grab at his wound feeling blood trickle down. With a gasp, Loral pulled Mariuss against herself as she stopped at near Malrin while he climbed to his feet. As he did he moved forward to check his son's back, looking up to see his wife's eyes tear up. "Mariuss, are you alright?" He heard the child trying not to cry, to try and take the pain. Loral knelt down and turned the white haired child around to see a gash across his back, blood soaking his shirt and skin. She tore a good portion of the bottom of her dress, wrapping it around him and tying it tight, hearing him cry out in pain. "Get going. I'm making sure he doesn't follow you." Her eyes darted up to meet her husband's, a look of terror crossing them once again.

"B-but we can all run away now," she whimpered. At that moment, Malrin turned his head to cough harshly, facing her again to show all the blood he choked up, a slight green tint glimmering. She climbed to her feet, grabbing his arms. "P-poison.... No!"

"I love you both. You are my everything," he whispered, kissing her hand to ensure he didn't transfer any of the deadly drug. His eyes fell on his son, seeing the look of fear in his eyes. "Take care of your mother, ok? Do that for me." He watched her stare at him, her mind still in denial and shock until he shouted at her again to break her trance. She jumped, reaching beside her to grab their son without looking, squeezing his arm. Malrin reached out to stroke her hair, a soft smile coming across his face. "Go, live for me." Squeezing her eyes shut while taking a breath, Loral finally looked at him and returned his smile, not wanting his last view of her to be upset before turning and running out.  
Mariuss cried out as he and his mother dashed out of their home, hearing his father yell in rage at the man. He tried prying himself away from her, pure adrenaline keeping her usually gentle grip firm as she hurried him along as other elves began gathering in curiosity and alarm. Once they were far away enough, Loral knelt down to look over her son for any other sort of wound, trying to keep him steady. A faint smell of burning caught their attention as their eyes turned to watch their home slowly become engulfed in flames. Loral climbed to her feet, a look of dismay coming over her face once more as her hand covered her mouth in alarm.

"Malrin!" she screamed, tears streaking her face. Mariuss stood at her feet, staring at his home in complete shock as any sort of memories he had in life thus far began turning to ash. A large billow of dark smoke curled up from the house, a shower of ash and embers peppering the air around the area. Near them, neighbors and such began scrambling around to retrieve water to douse the flames as Loral collapsed into a heap, burying her face in her hands. The small child beside her merely stared, his mind reeling at what had just occurred. His wide gaze was glazed over as his mind went over everything again and again. His wonderful day with his father spoiled as a random stranger invaded their house. He blinked a moment, remembering his parents yelling at him. Zafrin. Who was he and why had he done this to them? What could it have been to provoke him to enter their quiet home and take away his father? A firm glare came over the young boy's face until his mother grabbed him to hug him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you like this thus far, feedback earns more.


End file.
